


Potter's Penal Probes

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: Harry Potter Penal Probes!Seven easy to use charmed settings. Three select product types all molded of the Chosen One himself! Perfect for every witch or wizard out there with Potter Fever!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarrysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/gifts).



The problem with Harry Potter Penal Probes were not in fact the dreadful name. Nor the sleek packaging or the seven easy to use charmed settings. Even the obnoxious, patent pending lightning bolt branded at the base of the dildo itself wasn't the issue Draco found with it. It was in fact his roommate and his habit of annoyingly finding any and every excuse to stay up in their dorm room which Draco took the most issue with.

As if eighth year wasn't hard enough, post war, post Dark Mark, post trials, being roomed with Harry Bloody Potter was the shit icing on the shit cake.

God Draco wanted him. Wanted him in every fucking sense of the fucking word. 

It was disgusting. It was, “fucking hell, here we go..”

Draco rubbed his eyes and smoothed his wet fringe out of his eyes as if tired. Potter would be downstairs for dinner with the ‘Power-Couple’ and that was surely more than enough time to try this thing out. 

Pansy had sent it to him months ago. As a joke if all was to be believed. The poor twat would be laughing her spleen out somewhere in Beauxbatons if she knew he was really going to use it. Fuck, she probably already knew. Draco was never exactly subtle about his fondness for Potter. At least not around Pansy.

He unwrapped his towel and play across the top of his blankets, shifting awkwardly his insides already filled with the lube his questing fingers had brought with them.

Tonight his fingers weren't enough, tonight he finally had the privacy to do what he knew he could never have. Potter's Chosen Cock filling him completely.

Getting it inside him was easy enough, keeping it in there was harder when all he wanted to do was bear down on it, feel the welcome burn and stretch. 

God he hoped it really was shaped like Harry's cock. He'd never find out otherwise but doing this to himself under a different guise would be horrible. This was something he needed. 

He could hear his own breathing coming in heavy, slowly sliding it in and put at an odd angle. Remembering the damn instruction scroll, he scanned all seven ‘spectacular’ settings for one that'd do the job best.

-Prostate Seeker, sounded merciless and would no doubt end things all too quickly.

-Mirror Charm, seemed slow but could have its merits, copying the effect one took with their own cock. 

-Automatic Saviour, founded like being fucked by one of those muggle machine men.

Not having the patience to scan the full list Draco settled with the Mirror Charm after a quick levitation spell lining it up once more to his furrowed little hole he began working himself raw.

He imagined Potter. His stupid hair. His stupid eyes even in those stupid glasses, those ridiculous jumpers he wore. The taught jeans he'd started wearing and all the ridiculous states in which Draco had caught himself staring at that glorious ass over the past few months. 

He groaned so loudly, he had been for a while he realized.

Wandlessly, which was impressive and out of place for him, Draco summoned Harry's Gryffindor scarf of which he'd left behind. Holding it to his face he inhaled Potter's scent and thrust harder with both his hand at the Potter Probe, whining a messy string of ‘OhGodHarryFuckYesHarryPleaseYesYesYes!’ 

Something fell to the floor. It took Draco longer than one would think to realize the sound was coming from the door.

He froze.

“Draco?” God why did it have to be Potter? “Is that my dick up your arse?”

Draco dropped everything to cover his face in shame, rolling to the side to grab for the towel, to hide, to ignore everything. 

“Draco!?” Harry repeated.

“Potter! Please leave!” He bit out, his face flaming his heart sinking through his stomach.

Draco wondered briefly if hiding his face under his pillow was too much but then Harry broke the silence and Draco thought maybe suffocating himself with it instead wasn't enough.

“Can I see?”

Draco huffed, wishing for his world ending humiliation to be over already. “I'm sure there are plenty hidden about the castle. I think Cassie in fifth has about five of them hidden in her school trunk if rumours are to be believed. If you're really desperate I hear they do mail orders!” He snapped and curled in on himself, his body running hot with adrenaline for some reason.

“No. I mean. Fuck-” Harry sounded so out of breath. Did he run there? Did he forget something. Maybe the scarf? “No! I mean can I see you use it? Can I watch? Can I- fuck-”

Oh.

This. This gave cause to turn. This was something to work with. At the very least Potter had a thing for watching people with his… thing. Maybe the rumours were true and he had a hand in producing these things himself!

“Why?” Was all Draco said, leaning around to consider Harry face to face he flushed as it came slipping out.

Harry moaned out loud and it wasn't till that moment that Draco realized the towel was bunched around his waist and had hidden nothing at all.

“I said why Potter.”

“I was Harry a moment ago!” Harry gave a weak smile back.

“Yes well that was something else.”

“Something else?” Harry whispered back, edging slowly towards Draco’s bed.

Draco felt oddly for a moment like he was the animal one was wary to chase away as Harry came to a stop at the edge of his bed. 

“God. Draco please. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me like I want you. I don't think I'm ever going to sleep peacefully again after this.”

“What?!”

“You've got to have noticed right? Me mooning about drooling over you? That's why you've done this right?” Here Harry seemed panic. “You've decided to tease me out of my mind haven't you?”

Harry pulled and tugged at his hair, quite obviously fighting the urge to pace about as he loomed over Draco's bed.

Harry's confession sinking in all Draco could reply with was “Fuck me!”

Harry snorted inelegantly turning away from the bed, “Is that an exclamation or a request?”

And before Draco could stop himself he said, “Both actually.”

 

Harry was inside him before Draco realized Potter had even made a move to take off his clothes. His kisses were hot, hard and frantic and his hands were everywhere and so goddamn possessive. It was perfect. It was so perfect Draco almost forgot how to breathe.

Harder, faster, stronger it was everything and nothing that dildo could ever have been. 

Draco came so quickly, so suddenly from just the friction of their bellies sliding together as Harry drove in again and again. 

Draco was blindingly aware that he sounded like he had gotten punched in the gut when he came but despite this is clung to Harry as he did until he was completely covered in it.

Harry pulled out almost immediately after to tug once, twice before ejaculating all over Draco's stomach, arches of come shooting across Draco's chest.

That was it. Draco had died and gone to heaven. He'd never be free of Harry now. Harry had probably signed his name with his shaft somewhere deep inside his asshole. He'd never be the same again.

Draco regained his breath before opening his eyes, Potter stroking gentle lines across his torso, making shapes with their come. When Harry’s fingers reached his nipple his breath caught and he knew exactly what Potter was doing. Looking down between them, both their taught chests heaving, Harry Potter was tracing his Sectumsempra scars with come. With their come. Doing it so delicately like it was special and meant something.

Harry gazed up at him, “Is it bad that I like this?”

“Fuck I think I love you!” Draco blurted before clasping his hand over his traitorous mouth. “Fuck! I didn’t mean- Shit!” He slid his body out from between Potter’s legs and tried to shield his body away from Harry’s ridicule. 

Harry leaned over rearranged himself, then slotted himself behind Draco’s withdrawn form till they were basically spooning. Draco couldn’t ignore Harry’s heat or the tug in his chest that wanted to cave into him completely. Maybe he did love him. Fuck.

“Good.” Was all that Harry said, all too close to the shell of Draco’s ear, tugging Draco’s blanket over the both of them. To sleep.


End file.
